Rain
by arliddian
Summary: When you can manipulate fire, you hate the rain. That's just how it goes. Fluffy Kyro one-shot.


**Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>When you can manipulate fire, you hate the rain. That's just how it goes. Kyro one-shot.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Pre-X2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things recognisably X-Men are obviously not mine. I just like making up my own stories.  
><strong>AN:** Written in 2006 for the prompt '_rain_' on the theme 'firsts' for the livejournal kittyandpyro community.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Kitty turned back to John, half of her arm already phased through the wall.

"It's raining," she said, pulling her arm back in and pointing at the window.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his lighter. "I can see that."

"Well, it's raining, and I'm going outside."

Frowning, he asked, "Why? You should stay _in_side."

"And miss the rain?" she grinned up at him.

"Exactly."

"Not a chance. Come on." She reached back and grabbed his hand, but he pulled away.

"I'm not going out there, Kitten. I hate rain."

"You're coming with me, and that's final." And before he could protest, she grabbed his hand again and phased them both through the wall and out into the sodden garden.

Once they were outside, and far enough from the mansion to be thoroughly soaked even if they went back inside immediately, she stopped phasing and let go of his hand. Grinning, she tilted her head up to the sky, spreading her arms out and twirling, laughter bubbling from her lips.

John shoved his useless Zippo in his pocket. "Great, Kitty," he scowled. "I'm already freaking soaked. I'm going back inside."

"No, stay," she protested, taking hold of his arm.

"I'm _not_ staying out here!"

Kitty grinned mischievously at him. "You don't have to be afraid of the rain, John. It's just water – see?" She shook her head vigorously, sending droplets from her hair flying all over him.

He wiped the water off his face and glared. "I am not _afraid_ of rain, Kitten," he said angrily.

"Could have fooled me," she smiled. When he turned around and began to walk off, she darted in front of him and placed a hand to his chest. "Hey, come on. Stay here."

"Why should I?" he growled, trying to ignore the water streaming down his neck and into his clothes.

Kitty tucked her wet hair behind her ears and took his hands. "Dance with me," she said, placing one on her waist.

"Dance with you. In the rain." He couldn't quite understand why she would want to do something like that. Why couldn't they just go back inside and dry off?

"Yeah." She placed her left hand on his shoulder and gently began to sway, moving them both around in a tiny circle as the rain continued to pour over them.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked, letting her lead, unable to break away from her and leave.

"Because it's fun," she replied, moving in closer and resting her head on his chest. He could feel her warmth through the cold, wet fabric of his shirt.

"Fun?" He raised an eyebrow at the top of her head.

"Don't you think so?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them of the falling rain. "I like being here with you."

"Well, okay, I do too," he replied. "But I hate the rain. We could be doing this somewhere dry. And warm. Where I can actually use my lighter."

"John, sometimes you have to just leave your comfort zone. Try things that you wouldn't normally try."

"I _do_, Kitten. That's why I'm with you," he said, smirking.

She laughed and stopped moving, wrapping both arms around his neck. They were both wet through, sodden clothes clinging to their bodies.

"Had your fun now?" he asked her, shivering. "It's freezing out here."

"Yeah," she said, plucking at his t-shirt. "You know what?"

"What?"

A slow smile curved her lips. "I think I'm going to need warming up."

His smirk grew wider. "Oh really? That can be arranged." And he leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Jeez, Kitty, your lips are frozen. It'll take more than that to warm you up."

She laughed again. "I was thinking more of a fire, but kisses are nice too."

"Then we'd better get started – indoors."

And he grabbed her hand and ran through the rain, back into the safe, dry warmth of the mansion.

_Fin_


End file.
